Rose y Scorpius
by GabyPotterHRLJ
Summary: Ellos son perfectos el uno para el otro. Lo fueron desde aquél primero de Septiembre en la estación de King Cross. Serie de viñetas sobre los momentos más significativos de la pareja, inspirado en frases relacionadas con el momento.
1. El amor y sus causas perdidas

**Scorpius y Rose. **

_El amor tiene firma de autor en las causas perdidas._

* * *

Estaba asustado. Sí. Su corazón latía con más rapidez con la que debería. Sentía como las manos le sudaban como si estuviera a punto de lanzarse al vacío y sus piernas, aunque se movían, le temblaban como nunca, tal cuál gelatina recién hecha. Tragaba ruidosamente y sus pasos se escuchaban por toda la habitación, mientras iba y venía, dando vuelta tras vuelta.

Los nervios le secaban la garganta, le subían por las venas y hacían que su mente viajará lejos, pensando en el que serán. Aquellas paredes blancas tal cuál un cuarto de manicomio era desesperante. Incluso, comenzaba a creer que la corbata le estaba ahorcando.

Y allí estaba. El rubio platino no se iba, ni escapaba por la derecha, ni tampoco por la izquierda. Podía estarse moviendo, pero allí esperaba.

Ron Weasley le había pedido que por favor esperara y allí estaba, nervioso y con las palabras atascadas en su garganta, esperando. Claro que Ronald Weasley aun no sabía que iba a decirle. Tenía muchas cosas que contar. Sí. Como le iba en la academia de Aurores y que su madre le mandaba cordiales saludos. Pensaba decir que también los mandaba su padre, pero eso sería mentir y no quería empezar con tan mal pie.

Y sobretodo, tenía que contarle que su corazón había sido robado por aquél ladrón experto y sigiloso: el amor. No quería devolvérselo y Scorpius estaba seguro que algo tenía que ver aquella pelirroja de alborotado cabello que sonreía en cuánto lo veía. Y venga, decirle a Ronald Weasley que él, Scorpius Malfoy estaba enamorado de su hija era como lanzarse de un avión directamente al vacío. Un deporte de alto riesgo, adrenalina a mil.

—Scorpius—. El corazón acelerado del joven se detuvo en ese mismo instante, como siempre solía hacerlo cuando escuchaba su dulce voz llamándolo. Se giró, entonces, y dejó de caminar ansiosamente por la sala para observar a aquella hermosa mujer que le sonreía con más brillo que lo que el propio sol podría brindarle. —Viniste, por fin—. Ella, Rose Weasley, se lanzó a los brazos de su novio, que la recibió con todo el amor del mundo. Y con fuerza, se refugió en él.

Porque Rose Weasley estaba completamente segura de que Scorpius cumpliría su promesa e iría a hablar con su padre, para convencerle de aceptar su relación de una vez y por todas. Y si un año antes, a Rose le hubiesen dicho que Scorpius tendría que arreglarse con traje y todo para hablar con su padre, ella se hubiese reído muy alto y hubiese dicho lo que pensaba cuando estudiaba con aquél rubio en Hogwarts: _No podría porque yo nunca sería nada de él. Es una causa perdida. _

Y he ella allí, abrazada al rubio, aferrada mientras aspiraba su exquisito perfume. Y decidida a hacer todo lo posible por estar con él, porque lo amaba y de eso no tenía duda alguna. ¿Qué tendría que convencer a su padre? Sí. Ronald era tan terco y testarudo como ninguno. Ni siquiera el respetado Draco Malfoy lo era tanto. Y si de algo estaba segura era que, si Ronald no lo aceptaba, a ella poco le importaría. Tenía ya veintiún años y podía hacer de su vida lo que quisiera.

Aunque claro, no hay que mentir. A Rose le encantaría tener la aceptación de su padre, porque amaba a su obstinado progenitor. Y sería estúpido no admitir que las piernas le temblaban, igual que a Scorpius y que su pulso se aceleró en cuanto escuchó los pasos atolondrados de su padre bajar las escaleras.

Se separaron, a regañadientes y entonces vieron al pelirrojo de orbes zafiro entrar a la sala. El hombre les saludó a ambos con una amplia sonrisa que escondía el dolor de un padre al ver que su pequeña ya no depende de él. Y le dio la mano a Scorpius, muy cordialmente, antes de invitarlo a sentarse. Ronald esperaba que su hija se sentara junto a él, pero al contrario, se sentó junto al rubio con un pesado suspiro.

—Señor Weasley—, empezó Scorpius y se sintió como en una mala película de los ochenta, de esas muggles que le había enseñado Rose. Suspiró y se armó de valor, como si estuviera a punto de lanzarse un avada a si mismo. —He venido porque quiero decirle algo.

—Adelante, hijo. Sabes que eres recibido en la familia desde que Albus y tú se conocieron—. Scorpius se dijo a si mismo que aquellas palabras eran para hacerle la situación más difícil, pues eso era: Parte de la familia. Y la familia no se enamora de la familia.

—Bueno, señor, verá: —, un nuevo suspiro por parte del joven y rezó una vez más a Merlín para pedir su ayuda—. Debe saber que los nervios me traicionan. Já, siento que el corazón se me saldrá del pecho. Y creo que ya sabe lo que vengo a decir—. Scorpius sintió como las palabras se trababan en su garganta, al ver la mirada dura y gélida del pelirrojo, como si aquél océano azul se hubiese convertido en el más frío témpano de hielo.

Pero, entonces sintió la pequeña y delicada mano blanquecina de la pelirroja a su lado cerrarse sobre la suya, con fuerza. Y cuando se giró, se encontró con aquél hermoso rostro que le brindaba el apoyo suficiente y las agallas necesarias para continuar.

—Estoy enamorado de su hija. Amo a Rose. Y ya es hora de que lo sepa… Y lo acepte.

El rostro de Ronald se descompuso. Pero, a pesar de los gritos y las amenazas, Rose y Scorpius poco le prestaron atención. Ya estaban juntos. Y Ronald Weasley no evitaría eso, pues terminaría aceptándolo si no quería perder a su pequeña.

Y sí, como dicen, el amor tiene firma de autor en las causas perdidas. Pero, no por eso, se dejaba de luchar. Hay un camino para él. Es largo. Pero allí está.

* * *

**Disclaimer.** Ésta historia me pertenece, más no sus personajes. Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, la familia Weasley y Potter, y el resto de personajes que reconozcan son de Jotaká. No al plagio.

_¿Qué es esto Gabriela? Pero, ¡Si no has terminado las otras tres historias!_

Lo sé. Y calma pueblo. De amor y otras leyes ya tiene su siguiente capítulo en proceso y Hielo y Fuego estará próximamente en actualización de nuevo. Zapatillas de ballet si tardará un poco más porque estoy seca con ella. Y ésta: Scorpius y Rose tendrá solamente cinco capítulos que en realidad son cinco viñetas de la vida de Rose y Scorpius y sus momentos más significativos. Empezando por ésta. Cada una tendrá una frase de una canción referente al capítulo. Éste era: _El amor tiene firma de autor en las causas perdidas._ Y pertenece a Ricardo Arjona con su canción _El amor. _

Espero que les guste. Lo hice con mucho cariño. Quiero que sepan que si tardo en actualizar —más que todo con las historias largas ya que éstas al ser viñetas no son tan difíciles— es porque quiero dedicarme mucho a mis estudios. Mi país está atrevesando una situación difícil. Pero, si quiero que haiga un camino para mi, debo esforzarme en seguir. Así que espero sus comentarios para saber si les gustó.

¡Saludos!

Gabriela. :3


	2. El amor es la esencia de la vida

**Rose y Scorpius.**

_Sólo quiero que estés a mi lado. No controlo ya mi corazón._

* * *

Sí. Se sentía nerviosa. Debía admitirlo. Cualquier cosa podía pasar ese día, y aun así, allí estaba ella, frente a su reflejo, observando como todo se movilizaba atrás suyo para comenzar. El angosto pasillo la esperaba y aquella última puerta, abierta de par en par, era su destino.

_Era el día en que juraría amor eterno a aquél que amaba. _

No sabía el porqué, no sabía el cómo, pero había caído enamorada de aquél rubio platinado con mirada mercurio que solo sabía sonreír cuando la tenía cerca. ¿Quién lo diría, eh? _Una Weasley y un Malfoy. _Nada fácil, un gran esfuerzo que les llevo tiempo concretar, pero no era imposible. Rose y Scorpius se amaban, y he allí, la música alegre y victoriosa, que daba inicio a la prueba que lo demostraba.

El pasillo, de pronto, no se le hizo tan largo y es que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando sus piernas comenzaron a moverse. Como tampoco se percató de las lágrimas de pura felicidad que se aglomeraban en su mirada, cuando estaba por cruzar la esquina que la llevaría al resto de su vida.

_Y allí estaba. Como siempre. Sonriendo. Y esperando. _

Su rubio platinado la esperaba en el altar, conteniendo todas las emociones que le embargaban. Era alegría pura, felicidad que no se encuentra si no en aquella persona con la que deseas pasar el resto de tu vida. Decían que había perdido la cabeza, decían que era una locura que Weasley fuera su esposa, pero nada importaba porqué cuando aquella pelirroja le dirigía la mínima mirada, su corazón se desbocaba y él perdía la razón.

Era extraño enamorarse así. Era raro y tan placentero, que no le importaría vivir así durante el resto de su vida. Ella era especial, ella era la rosa creciente, la más hermosa en un jardín con defectos y virtudes. Era ella la luz que iluminaba a las otras flores, aquella más preciosa que se alzaba sobre las demás sin ninguna dificultad. Y cuando Rose llegó a él, cuando Ronald Weasley la entregó en sus manos, pidiendo que la cuidara, la plenitud no pudo ser mayor.

— ¿Cuidarla? —, susurró, conteniendo el aliento ante aquella maravillosa mujer que sonreía y aguantaba las lágrimas, frente a él. —Con mi vida, señor Weasley—. Porqué sí. Scorpius Malfoy daría la vida por Rose Weasley, sin siquiera pensarlo.

Ella no escuchó al ministro. Ni siquiera se enteró que su boda había comenzado, si no fuera porque Scorpius, de vez en vez, miraba al hombre que los estaba uniendo de por vida. Quizás, tampoco así se hubiese dado cuenta. Tal vez, le hizo reaccionar el lazo mágico que unió sus brazos durante las hermosas palabras del padre, que sonaban muy lejanas.

_Porque en aquél lugar, solo existían Scorpius y Rose. _

_Él_, que se aferraba a la mano de su futura esposa como si el mundo dependiera de ello. Sin dejarla escapar, sin dejar si quiera que huyera por la derecha, aunque sabía que ella no se iría. Por la forma con la que lo miraba, por como sonreía. Rose le decía con aquellos simples gestos que lo amaba y nada podía llenarlo más que aquello.

_Ella_, que intentaba por todo los medios no llorar, pero era tan inmensa la felicidad que sentía, que aquello se le hacía casi imposible. Un amor pleno, puro y lleno de pleitos que resolvían como podían. Una pareja tan dispareja que hasta los invitados habían apostado por si terminaba la boda sin inconvenientes o uno de los dos terminaba por escapar.

Pero, aquello era más que una prueba para los demás. _Era la más grande prueba de amor entre ellos. Una unión eterna. _

—Muchachos, pueden decir sus votos—. El ministro señaló primero a Rose, la dama, que efusivamente comenzó a emocionarse. Tanto así, que le costó comenzar a hablar sin caer en llanto. No amargo, si no de aquél que se combina con las risas y que hace de tu maquillaje un desastre, porque no puedes sentir más alegría.

—No mentiré: Es la primera tarea que me mandan a hacer y que me cuesta tanto—. Una risa general acalló sus últimas palabras. Para nadie era un secreto del parecido entre Rose y Hermione, y la inteligencia que ambas compartían—. No sabía que escribir, porque todo ya lo sabes. Eres la persona que más me conoce, Scorpius. Luchaste por mí y vaya que te la puse difícil, solo porque no quería que mi papá se enterara de que me volvías loca. James es muy chismoso—. Una queja por parte del primo Potter, acompañado de más risas, interrumpió a Rose, pero ni eso la detuvo—. ¿Sabes? Me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de ti, cuando soñé contigo por primera vez. Era extraño, discutíamos. Bueno, eso no era lo extraño. Lo extraño era que tu sonrisa tenía un brillo especial, que me encandilaba. Y tú mirada, tan profunda, me desarmaba por completo. Pero, dejaste de sonreír. Y ya no me veías. Cuando desperté, me di cuenta que no podía vivir sin tu sonrisa, sin tus ojos, sin tus palabras o tus labios. Me di cuenta, que aunque fuera discutiendo, como enemigos, amigos o lo que fuera, no podía vivir sin ti.

Me asusté mucho. Sí. Incluso, pensé que tendría que ir al médico. Porque, cada vez que te veía mi corazón latía y se salía de mi pecho. Un día, terminamos una discusión y me di cuenta que mi corazón ya no latía por mi, si no por ti. Fue un shock, sí. Aceptar que mi némesis en todo se había robado mi corazón, dejándome indefensa. Lo peor es que no lo quería de vuelta. Porque entendí que te amaba. Te amaba, te amo y te amaré por todo lo que me queda de vida. No podría amar a más nadie, como te amo a ti. Así que quiero ser tu esposa, amarte y respetarte, todos los segundos de mi vida. Y cuando llegué la muerte, qué no nos va a separar, por todos los segundos de mi eternidad.

Rose colocó el anillo, llorosa pero firme, en el dedo de Scorpius y observó, con felicidad como él, también con los ojos humedecidos, tomaba el anillo que tocaba a él colocar.

—Claro, Weasley, siempre luciéndote, ¿No? Hasta en los votos de nuestra boda. Me dejas como un estúpido, amor—. Las carcajadas volvieron a ser parte del recinto, al tiempo que Scorpius se exaltaba al ver la risa de su novia—. Yo… Yo siempre supe que serías la madre de mis hijos. No me mires así, es verdad. Solo que no quería admitirlo. Desde que te conocí, soñé contigo. Tú tenías cuatro años, me acuerdo bien. Estábamos en un parque, no importa cuál. Yo había ido con mi mamá y con unos amiguitos. Y entonces, te vi. Estabas con James y con Lily. Tenías dos colitas, un vestido azul muy floreado y el rostro aniñado lleno de pequitas. Sin embargo, lo que me llamó la atención fueron tus ojos. Así que decidí acercarme, claro. Y como no me veías, te quité el libro que leías. Un libro que tu madre te regaló…

—Historia de Hogwarts—. Rose dejó de resistirse y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, mientras recordaba.

—Exactamente. Historia de Hogwarts. Me regañaste, me gritaste y hasta me pegaste con el libro. Mucha fuerza para una niña de cuatro años. Pero, también te metiste en mi corazón y te rehusaste a salir. Desde entonces, cada una de tus sonrisas, tus alegrías, tus victorias y tus orgullos, bombean mi corazón, haciéndolo latir. Eres la razón de mí existir, y no te exagero. Creo que sin ti, no respiro. Eres lo que me hace falta para mantenerme en pie, sin ti me pierdo. Solo quiero que estés a mi lado. No controlo ya mi corazón. Por eso, te acepto como mi esposa, y te amaré, te respetaré y te haré rabiar por el resto de mis días y más allá, también. Porque te amo. Te amo, te amo, te amo. Y eso nadie podrá cambiarlo. Es una promesa.

La gente, emocionada, esperó mientras el novio unía su anillo con el dedo de la hermosa mujer. Y una vez que el ministro terminó su bendición, el salón estalló en aplausos para incitar al beso final.

Rose y Scorpius unieron sus labios en una promesa fiel y eterna. Un beso dulce y exquisito que selló el comienzo de un historia que los mantendría siempre juntos. En risas y molestias, en todas las adversidades. Y no se quitarón nunca más aquél anillo, que solo llevaba la pura verdad que se profesaban mutuamente, razón de ser del amor que se sentían.

Porque para Rose y Scorpius, _su amor es la esencia de sus vidas. _

* * *

**Disclaimer**. Ésta historia me pertenece, más no sus personajes. Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, la familia Weasley y Potter, y el resto de personajes que reconozcan son de Jotaká. No al plagio.

_¿Qué es esto Gabriela? ¿Qué coño? ¿Por qué tanta tardanza? ¿Te has vuelto loca o qué?_

Lo sé. Y calma pueblo. He tardado porque, como dije en el capítulo pasado, estoy atravesando varias situaciones complicaditas. No han sido fácil éstos dos últimos meses, o el último mes y medio. Nada fácil. No he tenido tiempo de absolutamente nada que no fuera estudiar. Y tiene sus consecuencias, como por ejemplo, que haya tardado en actualizar. ¡Pero ya estoy aquí! E intentaré y repito: **intentaré **terminar la historia para el fin de semana que viene, a fin de que tengan las cinco viñetas listas. ¿Vale? Pero, para eso, _necesito_ saber que opinan. Si no, ¿Cómo sé que les gusta?

Espero que les guste. Lo hice con mucho cariño. Como siempre, no prometo fechas, ¿Vale? Así que nos estaremos leyendo.

¡Saludos!

Gabriela. :3


End file.
